New life
by MrsLoganWolverine
Summary: Based after the newest movie "The Wolverine" takes place. Logan moves back to America. Tales of old friends and new ones too. Spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:New beginnings

"I have no clue as to where I am right now," thought Logan. "Even though it looks familliar I just can't put a name on it." Logan kept on walking through the familliar but unfamilliar woodland. Eventually he reached the edge of the forest, and he saw it... Charles Xavier's mansion, he immediately thought "Shit this isn't where I wanted to end up again, I'll just be controlled by Charles," Then another voice entered his head " I promise not to control you this time Logan, anyway there's someone I would like you to meet." It was Charles inside his head. "Really? there's someone you would like me to meet?," thought Logan. Logan walked up to the mansion and the door swung open, Storm was standing there, "Charles would like to see you in his off-," When Storm was just about to finish her sentence Logan cut her off. " I know, he told me when I accidently stumbled across this place," snapped Logan. "Sheesh, no need to be so snappy!," Storm replied. "Where is he anyway? and why the hell does he want to see me of all people?," Logan said. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted by you," Logan opened his mouth to speak but Storm quickly cut him off "and don't you dare interrupt me again, he is in his office waiting for you," Storm tried to explain as nicely as she could. "Where the hell is tha-" Logan was about to ask but was cut off by Storm again who said, "Come on I'll show you." The pair walked down a long hallway and after turning right at the bottom of it, they arrived at a large wooden door with a gold plate on it saying that it's professor Xavier's office. Logan was about to knock on the door but it swung open "Ah,Logan you decided to come see me," said Charles. "Umm, yeah can't stay lo-," Logan tried to say but Charles cut him off, "Storm would you mind getting Faith for me, I would like to speak to her." "Sure, I'll go get her now," said Storm. Storm left the room to get Faith for the professor. "Who is Faith?," asked Logan. "She's a student here, she will become a professor in September after she graduates this June and I was hoping you would help her," explained Charles. "Why do you want me to help her though?," Logan asked the professor. "She just needs some guidance in her teaching of the younger mutants," said Charles. In the meantime Storm had returned with Faith, the moment Logan saw her he said "I'm in."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: New friends

"Hi Logan, I'm Faith and it's really nice to meet you," said Faith. "I-i-t's r-really n-nice t-to m-meet y-you t-too," Logan stumbled across his words, why did it always happen when he liked a girl, it never happened when he didn't like a particular girl

"Well, I'm sure you have heard of Logan, have you Faith?," Charles asked. " Yes I remember him from a few years ago, when I first came here," Faith explained.

"What's your mutataion Faith?," asked Logan. "I'm a telepath, I can contact people, they can here me inside their head, I can also access every memory and if I want I could play it back to them even if it's in the deepest darkest corner of their mind," said Faith. "Wow, you're like Jean," Logan muttered under his breath. "I heard that Logan, you have to let go of her! she's married to Scott now," said Charles. Logan said nothing.

"What's your mutation Logan?," Faith asked. "I used to have adamantium claws but the got cut off, I can also heal from the deepest of wounds," said Logan while releasing his bone claws. "Wow! that's amazing!," exclaimed Faith.

"What happened your adamantium claws Logan?," asked a concerned Charles. "When I was in Japan last year an enemy of mine decided to build a silver samurai out of adamantium to try and take me down but only cut off my adamantium claws, fortunately enough," explained Logan. " Is there a way you could get them back? maybe go through the operation again," Storm asked him. " I'm very doubtful Storm, I honestly wish I could because I feel weak without them," Logan explained. "Well you're not going to fight with us, not even in the danger room until I have figured out a way to get them back for you Logan," Charles said. "Thanks I'd really appreciate that professor," said Logan.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

September eventually arrived and Logan became Faith's assistant, Logan couldn't keep his eyes off Faith because she had stunning features, she had should length blonde hair with the tiniest bit of brown going through it and she also had dazzling blue eyes. He had to admit it that he fell in love with her from the word go.

There was a knock on the door which immediately snapped Logan out of his day-dream. " I would like to see you in my office now Logan, if that's okay with you Faith," said Charles with a vacant expression on his face. " That's no problem at all professor," Faith replied. "Thanks he wont return for the rest of the day," Charles explained to Faith. "Okay," Faith replied with a worried look on her face and continued on teaching. Faith tried to seem unphased about Charles wanting to take Logan out of her class for the rest of the day, but Faith was extremely worried about Logan, because the professor finally found the adamantium to strengthen Logans bone claws.

Faith knew that he would be in excruciating pain for the rest of the day, she also knew that the annoyingly good looking Jean Grey was conducting the operation, Faith was extremely jealous of the red haired doctor mainly because of the way she interacts with Logan even though she is married to Scott but the one thing Faith did not know was that Logan only had eyes for her, love was a very difficult subject for Logan because of his unfortunate past with women, he usually sends them running in the other direction!. Faith seemed different, she's a shy girl with a beautiful personality and beautiful looks.

Meanwhile Logan had to take off his shirt so Jean would be able to succesfully conduct the operation, surely Jean would enjoy the fact that Logan would be half naked...

However Logan would be trying to think of Faith who was still teaching the younger mutants, Logan enjoyed watching Faith teach. When Faith had some free time she would go ride the horses for Charles and Logan loved watching her doing what she loved doing from his bedroom window, one day Logan planned on just casually walking by the arena just in case she would ask him to stay and watch her ride a horse for a while but he wouldn't be able to do that tonight because he would be in too much pain.

The operation had commenced, Logan had a heart rate monitor strapped to him and the needles stuck into his hands, fortunately Logan was able to lie down and cover himself with a blanket. "Are you ready for this Logan?," Jean asked him. "Ready as I'll ever be," Logan replied, so Jean started to inject the adamantium. All of a sudden Logan was in excruciating pain, flash backs of memories he didn't even realize he had, including a strange man that called him "Jimmy", a women with long hair saying "It means the Wolverine". Finally the procedure stopped and that's when a weakness came over Logan and he fainted. Jean made sure he would be comfortable when he came around.

Then Jean went upstairs. Faith had just finished her day teaching when she met Jean on the hallway, "Hows Logan?," a concerned Faith asked Jean, "He fainted after the operation but he will come around in a while," Jean told Faith "Would it be possible to go and sit with him?," Faith asked Jean. "Sure, I'll bring you down to him," Jean told Faith.

The two women walked down to Jean's surgery where Logan was now. Neither of them talked until the went into Jean's surgery "I'll get you a chair," Jean said to Faith. "Thanks," Faith replied. Faith walked over to Logan and Jean went to get a chair for Faith, Faith wanted to say so much to Logan but she would have to wait until Jean left.

"Now, there's your chair Faith," Jean said. "Thanks," said Faith. "Well, I'll just give you two some privacy then," and with that Jean left the room.

"I can't wait until you're awake Logan, I really missed you today," Faith said to an unconcious Logan. The next hour went by really slowly but Faith kept on talking to an unconcious Logan, eventually his eyes began to open but it was hard for him to focus in the room with all the bright lights, but when he eventually focused he could sense someone on his left hand side, so he turned to look to see who it was, it was Faith, Logan could not believe his eyes that the woman he truly loved was standing, well actually she was sitting right next to him. "Hey, I didn't expect to see you sitting next to me when I woke up," Logan said with a smile on his face. "Who were you expecting to see then?, Jean perhaps?," Faith was getting judgemental and upset. "No way!, I wasn't even thinking about her, I just thought that just before I fainted no one would care enough about me to come and see how I was doing, but you did and you've probably been waiting there for hours!," Logan said to Faith. "I'm glad you appreciate it but I've only been here for an hour," Faith said. "Even so, that means a hell of a lot to me that someone properly cares about me," Logan said. "You're very welcome Logan, I'm glad I mean a lot to someone."

Jean came back to tell Logan he could leave "You can go now Logan," Jean said. "Thanks Jean," with that Logan and Faith left the room, while walking down the hallway Logan began to rub his hands "Are they hurting you?," a worried Faith asked Logan. "Yeah, it's really painful, I wish it would just stop hurting," Logan told Faith. "Will you be okay tonight?," Faith was worried about Logan. " I'm a soldier I've been through worse," Faith knew that Logan would not be alright to stay on his own tonight so she asked him "Do you want to stay in my room tonight?." "Of course," and a huge smile spread across Logan's face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four.

Logan and Faith walked up to Faith's room. "So where am I supposed to sleep?," Logan asked when they entered Faith's room.

"In my bed," Faith replied calmly.

"So then where are you supposed to sleep?," Logan was starting to enjoy the idea of sleeping in Faith's bed, sleeping with her would be a bonus.

"I'll be sleeping on the floor," Faith said sarcastically.

"You're absolutely hilarious Faith, but seriously where will you be sleeping?," Logan said with a grin on his face.

"Well it's a double bed," Faith said with a smile.

"You're serious?, you don't mind sleeping with me?," asked a puzzled Logan.

"Of course not, we've been working together for so long that it's a shame we don't know more about eachother," Faith confessed to Logan.

"Oh, Well that's a surprise," said an extremely surprised Logan.

"Why?," Faith asked.

Logan was shocked that he would actually be spending the night with the girl he truly loved.

"Well do you want me to be completely honest with you?," asked a very worried Logan because he was afraid to admit his feelings because of his past with women.

"Of course I do want you to be honest with me," said Faith.

"I love you Faith," Logan admitted.

Faith was gobsmacked, she could not believe the words that came out of Logans mouth. "Wow, I didn't realise that you felt that way about me!," exclaimed a shocked Faith.

"Well you do now," Logan said with a smirk on his face. Logan moved towards Faith, and he kissed her! and she kissed back too!

Eventually, Logan and Faith lay on the bed and talked, "So you ride the horses for Charles,"Logan said to Faith.

"How do you know?," Faith was shocked that Logan knew so much about her.

"I watch you from my bedroom window, you're really good," Logan explained to Faith.

"Thank you," Faith replied with a smile on her face.

Logan and Faith spent the most of their night talking and eventually Faith fell asleep in Logan's arms.

"Wake up Faith," Logan said with a smile on his face, he still could not believe that he slept with the girl that he fell in love with at first sight.

"Morning Logan," Faith said when she woke up.

"So what do you want to do today?," Logan asked Faith.

"Hmm... well since last night you told me you enjoyed watching me ride the horses, how about I teach you to ride a horse?," Faith said with a mischevious look on her face.

"Are you serious?," Logan asked Faith.

"Of course I am! why wouldn't I be?," Faith said to Logan. "Oh, okay, are we ready to go?," Logan asked Faith.

"No we have to get changed into horse-riding clothes," Faith replied. The two of them changed into the clothes and Faith gave Logan a helme even though Logan tried to protest by saying that he didn't need it, that he heals from any injury but Faith made him wear it.

The two of them strolled down to the stables to tack up a horse for Logan. They eventually arrived at a stable with a gold name plate stating that the horse's name was "Valegro". Valegro was a handsome black stallion with a white blaze. He was one hundred and seventy centimetres tall.

"Wow, he's beautiful," Logan stated

"Yeah, he's my best, Charles bought him from someone in England," Faith told Logan.

"So what now?," Logan asked.

"We have to tack him up before you can ride him," Faith explained as she grabbed Valegro's tack. While Faith tacked up Valegro for Logan he watched her, taking in every detail, he wanted to give her a big surprise one day and he wanted a horse involved. When Faith was finished tacking Valegro up she lead him to the indoor arena.

"How am I supposed to get up on him?," Logan asked.

"You put your foot in the stirrup and jump and I'll hold the other stirrup down," Faith explained.

Logan did what he was told and he was up on Valegro. Faith led Logan around in walk first, then trot and lastly she led Valegro and Logan over a small jump.

"So, did you have fun?," Faith asked Logan.

"Yeah I did, we should do it again sometime," Logan replied.

"Anytime you like," Faith told Logan.

"Do you want to go out with me tonight?," Logan asked nervously.

"Sure, what time?," Faith replied

"How fast can you get changed?," Logan asked with a smirk on his face.

"See you in about fifteen minutes then," Faith said to Logan

" 'Kay see you then," Logan replied.

Faith darted up to her room to get changed and as promised she was back down in fifteen minutes.

"Wow, you look stunning!," said Logan and with that the two of them sped out of the mansion on Logan's bike.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five – first date

When Logan and Faith arrived at the bar, they got off the bike and Logan ordered their drinks.

"I really enjoyed riding Valegro today, Logan said when he sat down.

"I thought you would be scared like most people, but you're different, you're fearless," Faith confessed to Logan.

"Fearless is my middle name," Logan retorted.

"You're so funny Logan," Faith said

"Since you taught me to ride a horse today, how about I teach you to drive a motorbike?," Logan asked Faith.

"Sure," Faith replied.

" 'Kay, come on," Logan said and with that Faith and Logan finished their drinks and left the bar. Faith and Logan mounted the bike and Faith started the bike, then the two of them sped away from the bar. Logan was surprised with how much Faith knew about bikes.

" I didn't need to give you a lesson after all!," Logan exclaimed.

"My ex-boyfriend taught me how to drive a motorbike before I came here," Faith explained to Logan.

"Oh, Ok," Logan said. He was slightly disappointed that he wasn't Faith's first love.

"What's wrong?," Faith asked Logan she was slightly concerned because she felt he seemed a bit distant towards her, but little did she know he planned something that would change her life forever.

"Nothing," Logan replied as they walked into the mansion. There was something wrong with Logan, and Faith sensed it.

"Logan I'm going down to the stables," Faith told him.

"Sure, do you mind if I come?," Logan asked an aggravated Faith.

" I just want some space," Faith said, she felt really bad because she could see the pain in Logan's face. In reality, Logan was a lovely person but Faith just needed her space, when Faith arrived at the stables Logan was standing outside Valegro's stall but Faith just walked by him like he wasn't there, when Faith walked out with Blue Lloyd's tack Logan called her over,

"Faith, can you come over here for a minute? I'd like to ask you something," Logan said with a blank expression on his face.

"What do you want now?," Faith snapped at Logan, but walked over to him anyway.

Logan got down on one knee, held out a diamond ring and said "Faith, would you do me the extraordinary honour of marrying me?," Logan asked while going bright red.

"Yes, of course I will," Faith exclaimed. Faith could not believe that Logan asked her to marry him she nearly had to pinch herself to make sure it wasn't a dream.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?," Logan asked with a smile across his face because of their fight earlier.

"Well,I was going to ride Lloyd for half an hour and then I'm all yours," Faith explained to Logan.

"Can I watch?," Logan asked Faith.

"Sure, you never have to ask if you want to watch me," Faith explained to Logan.

"I thought you wanted some space," Logan said to Faith.

"Yeah, well I'm sorry about that, I just flew off the handle and I shouldn't have," Faith was nearly crying when she said it.

"Don't cry Faith, I know you didn't mean it," Logan said and with that Faith burst out crying.

"I'm really sorry Logan," Faith said while sobbing on Logan's shoulder. Logan didn't say another word until Faith stopped crying.

"Are you still going to ride Lloyd?," Logan asked.

"No, it's gone too late," Faith explained to Logan.

"So what do you want to do then?," Logan asked Faith.

"How about we tell everyone the news? Faith asked Logan.

"The students are in bed," Logan replied.

"No, I mean Professor Xavier,Jean,Scott,Rogue and Storm," Faith explained.

"Ok, come on then," Logan said while bringing Faith towards the mansion. They eventually arrived at Professor Xavier's office.

"Come in," Professor Xavier said before either of them got a chance to knock on the door. " I believe you two have some very good news to tell us!," Professor Xavier exclaimed, Jean,Scott,Rogue and Storm were already in the room.

"How did you kn-," before Logan could finish his sentence the professor cut him off.

"Your thoughts were that loud when Faith said yes, nearly everyone in the school could hear them," Charles said while smiling.

"What's going on? Could y'all fill me in by any chance?," Rogue said.

"Logan proposed to me, and I said yes," Faith said while showing the ring to Rogue and the others.

"Congratulations guys," Scott said, he was relieved that Logan would no longer be chasing after his wife.

Jean, Storm and Rogue walked over to Faith to give her a hug and Scott strolled over to Logan to have a chat with him while the girls were admiring Faith's ring.

"Congratulations Logan, I'm happy for you and Faith," Scott said.

"Or you're just happy I won't be chasing after your wife," Logan said sarcastically.

"Well at least you've finally admitted it," Scott retaliated.

"Oh that's very harsh," Logan said.

"You brought it on yourself," Scott said.

"Wow Faith, your ring is beautiful," Rogue stated.

"We can help you plan your wedding right?," Storm asked.

"Thanks Rogue and sure Storm, I'd be glad of the help," Faith explained.

"When can we start planning it?," Rogue asked.

"As soon as possible," Faith said and with that the four girls and Logan went to start planning the wedding.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six-The wedding plans

"So, first things, first, who are you inviting?," Storm asked Faith and Logan.

"Well all of the school, students and teachers, sabretooth-," Logan had cut Faith off mid-sentence.

"No, we're not inviting him, he's too dangerous, we don't even have an address for him," Logan said.

"Logan, he's your brother, it's the least we could do, just send him an invite, he might not even come, and I got his address," Faith tried to reason with Logan.

"Alright, we can invite him," Logan finally gave in.

"Who else do you want to invite?," Rogue asked Faith.

"I have to talk to my parents, the last time we met, we weren't on good terms," Faith explained to the others.

"So, what do you want for the reception?," Storm asked Faith.

"Well, I want everyone to be invited to that and I want it in the grounds of this house," Faith explained while Storm was writing down notes.

"There should be a marquee and tables for everyone to sit at while they're eating," Rogue added.

"We will go shopping for dresses tomorrow and Logan and Scott can go shopping for suits," Jean said.

"Okay," everyone agreed.

"Right at least we have that much sorted," Storm said.

"So who is going to be the bridesmaids?," Storm asked.

"Yourself,Rogue and Jean," Faith announced.

"Thank you Faith," the three girls said.

"Who is going to be your best man Logan?," Rogue asked.

"Scott," Logan announced.

"I'll go tell Scott," Jean said.

The next day Rogue,Jean,Storm and Faith went shopping for dresses, first they went to get the bridesmaids dresses, Rogue,Storm and Jean tried on loads of different dressed, they eventually decided on cobalt blue dresses with diamonds on the waist.

They walked over to the brides dresses and it took Faith a lot longer to decide on a dress after hours of searching she finally decided on A stunning taffeta a-line Benjamin Roberts 5258 sort sweetheart chapel train bridal dress with a button over zip.

The four of them walked up to the counter to pay with Logan's credit card and it all came to a lot of money but Logan didn't mind, he told Faith that he didn't care how much the dresses costs.

The two boys didn't spend as much on their suits, but they looked very handsome in them nonetheless.

Everyone returned to the school and put their shopping away and they got started on the invitations, the first invitation wrote was the one to sabretooth, then they continued writing, in total there were over two hundred people invited, but Logan and Faith still had to go and speak to Faith's parents.

Two days later Logan and Faith travelled to Faith's house, surprisingly Faith's parents let the couple in.

"Who is this Faith?," Faith's dad asked her.

"This is my fiancee Logan," Faith told her parents

"Congratulations, are you a mutant too?," Faith's mum asked Logan.

"Yes, I am," Logan replied and took Faith's hand in his.

"What's your mutation?," Faith's dad asked Logan.

"Accelerated healing and adamantium claws come from his hands," Faith told her parents before Logan could open his mouth to say a word.

"Wow, could you show us your claws," Faith's mum said walking closer to the couple.

"Sure, but could you stand back," Logan asked Faith's mum politely.

"No bother," Faith's mum said and then Logan released his adamantium claws.

"Wow, that's impressive!," Faith's dad exclaimed.

"So, why are the two of you here anyway?," Faith's mum asked Faith.

"We want to invite you to our wedding this Saturday," Faith said.

"Where is it?," Faith's dad asked her.

"In Charles' house, remember Professor Xavier came to tell you about his school for gifted children when you guys discovered I was a mutant, well we're having our wedding there," Faith told her parents.

"How are we supposed to get there?," Faith's parents asked her.

"You can come with us today," Faith explained to her parents.

"But we have nothing packed," Faith's dad said to her.

"Your bags are packed, I packed them for you, Charles helped me develop my talent over the years," Faith explained.

"Ok sure," Faith's parents agreed to go with them and put there suitcases in the jeep.

Finally, the four of them arrived at the school, they were immediately shown around and shown to their room which was down the hall from Logan and Faith, Everyone went to bed, they had a big day ahead of them on Saturday.


End file.
